The present invention relates generally to electrically controlled pneumatic train brakes, computer controlled train brake systems and propulsion systems, and more specifically, to braking in and integration of the braking and the propulsion systems.
Computer controlled brake systems are well known as exemplified by CCBI and CCBII available from New York Air Brake Corporation. These systems provide computer controls of the pneumatic control unit for the pneumatic pipes running throughout the train. This allows pneumatic controls of the locomotive as well as the individual car brakes. More recently, the industry has been striving to provide electrically controlled pneumatic brakes on each of the cars. This is led to the electrically controlled pneumatic ECP system which is independent of the computer control braking system. An overview of such a system is EP-60 available from New York Air Brake Corporation.
As presently implemented, the ECP system in the locomotive runs in parallel to that of the conventional pneumatic locomotive train controls. Two brake valves are provided, one being the brake valve for the pneumatic braking and the other being the ECP brake valve. Similarly, separate displays are provided for each system. The locomotive or the consist of the locomotives do not respond to the brake commands made by the ECP system since the locomotives respond to pneumatic signals on pipes. Also, the ECP system has its own discreet input from the event recorder and from the locomotive controls to determine penalties.
The propulsion system on the locomotive is also a separate system from the ECP system and the convention of pneumatic locomotive and train controls. The propulsion system includes propulsion and dynamic braking as well as various auxiliary function related to braking, for example, sanding and power cut-off switch. Generally, the locomotives which are adjacent each other are a consist and include a lead locomotive. The lead locomotive provides electrical and pneumatic controls to the adjacent locomotives. There is also a distributed power system where the lead locomotive of one consist is separated from the lead locomotive of another consist by cars in the train. Historically, the two lead locomotives communicated via radio. The controls set by the lead locomotive are transmitted by radio to the remote lead locomotive. This provided duplication of the locomotive controls at both consists.
With the implementation of electrically controlled pneumatic brakes, there has been discussion of the desirability of integrating the computer controlled braking systems with the electrical controlled pneumatic brake systems.
The present system provides integrated operation of brake and propulsion systems for a train which includes a train brake pipe extending through locomotives and cars in the train, electropneumatic brakes on the locomotives and the cars connected to the train brake pipe and an electrical network. A brake controller on the locomotives provides brake commands, a propulsion system on the locomotives is connected to the network, and a propulsion controller on the locomotives provides propulsion commands.
The method of operating the brake and propulsion systems includes determining if the brake command signal is a pneumatic or electrical system initiated brake command or an operator initiated brake command. A brake signal and a emergency propulsion signal are transmitted on the network for pneumatic and electrical system and operator initiated emergency brake commands. A brake signal is transmitted on the train brake pipe for operator and pneumatic system initiated brake commands.
Wherein the train includes a lead and remote propulsion controller, the lead propulsion controller transmits to the remote propulsion controller instructions for the remote controller""s corresponding brake controller to transmit a brake signal on the train brake pipe for operator and pneumatic system initiated emergency brake commands.
When the remote propulsion controller transmits a brake request to the lead propulsion controller, the lead propulsion controller transmits a brake propulsion signal in response to the brake request. The remote propulsion controller and the propulsion systems respond only to propulsion signals. The remote propulsion controller transmits locally detected pneumatic and electrical system and operator initiated brake requests. The remote propulsion controller transmits the brake request until the local which created the brake request event terminates and the remote propulsion controller receives a brake signal.
The lead propulsion controller provides the brake request to its brake controller, and the lead brake controller transmits a brake signal and instructs the lead propulsion controller to transmit a brake propulsion signal. The lead brake controller instructs the lead propulsion controller to transmit to the remote propulsion controller instructions for the remote controller""s corresponding brake controller to transmit a brake signal on the train brake pipe for operator and pneumatic system initiated brake commands.
Where the brake system includes a locomotive brake pipe extending through adjacent locomotives and the locomotive brakes are also connected to the locomotive brake pipe, a locomotive brake signal is transmitting on the locomotive brake pipe for train and locomotive brake commands.
Brake signals may be transmitted on the train brake pipe and propulsion signals transmitted using a radio when the train is operating in a pneumatic mode. Brake signals and propulsion signals may be transmitted on the network when the train is operating in an electrical mode.
The system includes a single brake controller providing locomotive and train brake commands. A first brake control is connected to the brake controller and transmits a car brake signal on the network for train brake commands. A second brake control is connected to the brake controller and transmits a locomotive brake signal on the locomotive brake pipe for train and locomotive brake commands.
The brake system may have a pneumatic mode and an electrical mode. The first brake control transmits car brake signals on the network in the electrical mode and the second brake control transmits car brake signals on the train brake pipe for the pneumatic mode. The second brake control transmits locomotive brake signals on the locomotive brake pipe in either mode.
The brake controller provides a system initiated brake command or an operator initiated brake command. The first brake control transmits a brake signal on the network for system and operator initiated brake commands. The second brake control transmits an emergency brake signal on the train and locomotive brake pipes for operator initiated and pneumatic system brake commands. The brake controller has a lead or trail mode and provides the brake command signals only in the lead mode.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.